A Shift in Priorities
by Casa Circe
Summary: Folken chances upon Eries in a deserted ballroom. An unexpected dance leads to overdue realizations and other surprising consequences. One-shot for Valentine's Day.


A Shift in Priorities

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne__. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together._

_Note: __Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Chinese New Year as well! This is part of my epic post for the occasion! One-shots or chapters that go with the theme of Vday!_

_This is not a brilliant piece but it is nevertheless my humble contribution to the scarcity of Folken/Eries fics. Very whimsical and optimistic in a way, almost out of character, but they are too serious and sad already. They need some happy moments too._

_This took a lot out of me but I'm quite proud of it. Forgive the absolute cheesiness, but considering the occasion, I think I have a legitimate excuse._

_Reviews are most loved._

_--_

Folken couldn't help but catch his breath as he gazed at her figure silhouetted in the moonlight. She seemed to be a creature not of this world, beyond mortal understanding, both sad and sublime. She had not noticed his arrival and it seemed almost like a crime to disturb her reverie.

How strange for them to wander into the same place at such an hour. It was the grand ballroom of Asturia, a site kept slightly apart from the main palace, where many luxurious gatherings had been held. No such assemblies were done now, not in the time of war and chaos. So the place had been closed down, its ornaments covered in dust now, and the dance floor deserted. The place was dark and dreary, with only the moonlight shining through the glass windows serving as the source of illumination.

What had led them there, he wondered, although he was no longer privy to the secrets of destiny?

He didn't know why he had decided to stop by, to somehow glance inside the deserted ballroom. He didn't know what he expected to see. But he was somehow extremely glad to see her there, as lovely as ever, and still as pensive as before. This alone made his little trip worthwhile.

Folken debated with himself on whether he would approach her. She seemed so serene, lost in her thoughts and memories. Who was he to disturb her solitude?

He could never understand what drew him so forcefully towards the second princess of Asturia. He wasn't sure if it was a sense of admiration or of indebtedness or somehow a mix of both.

For though she had been one of his staunchest critics in the past, she had also been the kindest to him when he sought asylum in Asturia after the deaths of Naria and Eria.

When he was still the Strategos of Zaibach, she had been very cordial to him, very diplomatic.

But there had been times, especially when the conflict had deepened with the invasion of Freid among other things, when he had visited Palas and she had not hidden her disapproval of what Zaibach was doing.

She was not afraid of questioning his actions nor of telling him how much she was willing to go against Zaibach for destroying her country.

There was no one like her, to be sure, he had thought, even when he was still the cold-hearted, stoic Strategos. And now that he had shed that persona away somehow, now he was freer to admire her strength.

He remembered a conversation they had had when he first decided to help the Allies against Zaibach.

"_I am grateful for your trust, Princess Eries," he had told her sincerely, "although I fear, the rest of the Asturian court are not of the same opinion of me."_

"_I make my own decisions," she had answered calmly but resolutely, "and I trust my own judgment."_

"_May I ask how you have judged me as trustworthy," he dared to pose the question, "when you know that this may all be some elaborate masquerade?"_

"_I am well aware of that," she had replied unflinchingly, "I have seen it so many times before, but something, I cannot quite explain it, something tells me that you are more to be trusted now than you have ever been."_

"_Thank you," he had told her again. She had nodded curtly before taking her leave._

But they had been on better terms after that, and they had spoken to each other of many things, not related to the war. He never understood how they had been able to slip in so much non-political interaction given her hectic schedule. He was just always lucky enough to catch her when she was least busy.

And she would let her defenses down when she was with him, seemingly glad of the company of someone who took things as seriously as she did. Perhaps it was safe to say that they had managed to build some semblance of a friendship even in the midst of all the strife their world was going through.

But she always seemed so sad, and he wasn't so sure if him being around her was of any comfort to her at all. He knew that he was happy when he spoke to her and he felt lucky to have some peaceful and enjoyable moments in the limited time he had left.

He wanted to tell her everything, the story of his life, all of his fears and doubts, how light and peaceful he felt when he was with her – all this was an alien feeling for him.

He had his suspicions but sighed knowing that whatever he started now would come to nothing. He did not want to hurt her.

But seeing her there again, alone and sad, gazing up at the moon, her mind no doubt filled with the work she still needed to do, he felt an unstoppable urge to speak to her.

Finding the nerve at last, he walked towards her with resolute steps.

"Forgive my intrusion," he addressed her carefully, "Princess Eries."

She turned immediately and looked at him in surprise. But Eries recovered quickly.

"Lord Folken," she said curtly.

He gave a small bow.

"I was wandering the grounds when I thought of stopping by this place," he said by way of explanation, "and I chanced upon you here."

He stopped there, unsure of how to go on. She was looking at him with interest.

"Forgive me," he said, "but I don't really have an excuse for invading your privacy."

"It is quite all right," she said with a small smile, "you were interrupting nothing important. I simply came here to think, and to remember."

She gazed around her.

"This room has been idle for quite some time now," she observed, "when it was last used, the world was a different place."

He flinched slightly at the reference to the war.

"I hope that we can somehow bring it back to how it should be," he offered sadly, "though things will never be exactly the same."

She saw how he had been reminded of his own part in the war and she rushed to reassure him that she meant no offense.

"Lord Folken," she told him, "you shouldn't feel guilty about this anymore. I know that you are doing all that you can to atone for what you've done."

He nodded. She looked out the window again.

"I don't even know why I came here tonight," she said, "I didn't particularly enjoy balls anyway."

"But you were always superb at arranging them," Folken told her, "The last one I attended here was quite a success thanks to you."

"I suppose a ball holds more unconventional enjoyments for me then," she replied, "but it will be quite some time before this room ever fulfills its purpose again. Even when the fighting is over, so much still needs to be done."

She was so serious again, and the night seemed darker for it. Folken sighed, trying to find a way to lighten the mood. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to see her smile.

A strange idea occurred to him at that moment and he excused himself for a moment. Eries nodded, believing that he was taking his leave. She would not say so but she was sorry to see him go. She had always enjoyed his company.

Eries was puzzled then when she suddenly heard soft music fill the air of the empty ballroom. She turned to see Folken emerge from the small room where a music machine was kept for all occasions. The silence was banished as the ballroom came alive to the faint sounds of slow, smooth melodies.

She couldn't help but laugh softly as Folken walked towards her. He was greatly relieved to see her so relaxed.

"It's good to see you smile again," he told her and she felt slightly embarrassed at this.

Folken wasn't sure what made him do something so unexpected, but he was not feeling quite like himself, and he was willing to break the routine tonight.

Seeing Princess Eries alone there had a bizarre effect on him, and he decided to do something even more uncharacteristic and daring.

Eries was still reeling from the amusement of hearing music in an empty hall in the middle of the night when she got a bigger surprise.

Folken had extended his good hand towards her and he did not need to tell her what it was for. He looked at her expectantly and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What has gotten into you tonight, Lord Folken?" she asked with amusement, accepting his offer nevertheless.

He sighed with relief at her cooperation, and felt pressed to give some sort of answer.

"I have no idea," he replied honestly, "but I felt that we ought to do the room some justice somehow and use it for its true purposes."

In a moment, they were both in the dancing position and they began to sway uncertainly but determinedly to the music. Princess Eries was suppressing the urge to laugh out loud so she simply looked down. But she could not conceal her smile, especially not from her partner.

"This is ridiculous," she said though she was still moving her feet to the music, "I feel like a child."

"Good," he told her, "we need such moments every now and then. I'm glad you took this so well. I wasn't so sure."

"I didn't have the heart to turn you down since you had no chance of getting a dance with anyone else tonight," she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Folken's eyes widened at such an answer, and it was his turn to smile. He was glad that he brought out her playful side somewhat. Their eyes met and they both turned away suddenly, blushing and embarrassed.

"This isn't the first time we've danced, though," Folken said, trying to start another conversation.

"No, indeed," she replied, "I believe you danced with me in the last diplomatic ball. Although you were still the stern Strategos of Zaibach then."

"And you were the indomitable princess of Asturia," he answered knowingly.

"I think I prefer my partner tonight," she answered lightly.

"So do I," he said with a smile.

She returned it and Folken felt the great truth in what Hitomi had told him about people returning your feelings. He was glad.

And they continued in that way for who knows how long, speaking of happier times, and dancing practically through the whole dance floor. They were by no means experts but the music was enough to move them in the right direction. At times they were simply swaying simultaneously but it was enough for them.

They managed to forget themselves in those moments, forget the war that raged outside, forget the duties that kept them tied down.

They rarely allowed themselves to fall into such weakness, and yet they felt safe with each other.

And both were finally realizing what had been growing between them for so long. What had long been suppressed was now carefully emerging and they were unsure of how to address this new development.

After a while, they fell silent as they danced, both so afraid and unwilling to break the trance they had created. For what would happen when the music stopped, when they both had to leave that ballroom?

But Folken felt the urgency more, knowing how little time he had left. She deserved to know the truth. She deserved someone better.

"Princess Eries," he said gravely.

"Yes?" she asked nervously, her heart pounding in anticipation, her eyes not daring to look at his face.

"There is something I need to show you," he said simply before carefully letting go of her and taking a few steps back.

Eries was more puzzled than ever and now also slightly worried.

With a sigh, Folken undid the snaps on his upper garment and revealed his bare chest.

"What are you…" she asked in confusion and shock when two large black wings appeared from his back.

She gazed in both surprise and wonder at the person standing before her. So the rumors were true! He really had Draconian blood.

But she was not afraid of him. In fact, she was even more fascinated.

But the forlorn look on his face seemed to warn her of something and already her heart felt a pang of something she was not sure of.

"These should be white," he said simply.

"So what does this mean?" she said nervously, stroking one wing carefully with a trembling hand, deeply afraid of what he was going to say next.

He sighed heavily, but he knew he could hide it no longer.

"It means I'm dying, Princess Eries," he told her sadly.

And at that very moment Eries was certain she felt her heart break.

She turned away from him quickly, unable to face him, unable to speak.

Her fists were clenched and her shoulders were shaking.

She closed her eyes tightly, but she could not stop the tears from coming, from flowing endlessly. She put a hand to her mouth and tried to suppress her sobs.

Folken reached out a hand to touch her but drew it back suddenly. He could only stand there helplessly, unable to offer a word of consolation. He almost regretted telling her but he knew he had had to.

"Why did you tell me this?" she muttered, her back still to him.

"Because it's the truth," he replied sadly, "and you deserved to know it."

_To know that we could never be together, that there was no future waiting for us, no matter how much we wish it._

He did not need to say the rest of it because she already knew.

Slowly, she turned to face him, and he was taken aback when he saw her face streaked with tears. He felt a pang in his heart, seeing her thus, so he walked up to her and with his good hand, tenderly wiped the tears from her face.

She closed her eyes at his touch and said nothing, because she only began to cry harder.

"Do not waste your tears on me," he told her gently, "know that I am all the better for having known you. You have made me happier than I ever thought was possible. Thank you."

"But why," she managed to ask, "Why must you go so soon?"

"I have much to be punished for," he answered gravely.

"Have you not suffered enough?" she protested, "Have you not atoned enough?"

He shook his head, almost smiling at her adamant protests. He felt all the more grateful for being so cared for.

"Eries," he said softly.

"No," she cried vehemently, "no, no, no, no, no…."

She buried her face in chest, sobbing unrestrained, and he held her in his arms for those few precious moments, shushing her and trying to calm her down.

"The past ten years were a grave mistake on my part," he told her, "and I am paying for it now. But in all this darkness, knowing you, being with you, has been such a beautiful, shining moment."

She said nothing to this but continued to weep.

Eventually, she relaxed and broke away from the embrace. She was looking down, not willing to meet his gaze, even as he looked sadly at her.

It was her turn to do something unexpected. She took his hand once more and led him to the dance floor.

"The song isn't finished yet," she said simply, to his surprise.

But he made no protest, and they began to dance again, this time very slowly and silently.

Folken watched her in admiration as she went through the steps with a grim determination.

_You are so strong, my dearest Eries, _he thought, _but I know now that you are the person I shall regret leaving the most._

"I don't care," she said, breaking the silence and looking at him intently.

He looked at her in puzzlement.

"I don't care who decreed that you have to die soon, I don't care how black those wings are," she declared stubbornly, "I don't want you to die."

"Eries," was all he could say.

"Didn't you ever consider fighting it, fighting this force that tried to control you?"

"It's a reaction to fortune, there's nothing I can do."

"Nothing you can do, or nothing you will do? You've accepted it just like that, without thinking of a life you could have lived beyond all this, without thinking about the people you will be leaving behind."

He looked at her in surprise, unsure of what to answer. The fierce mix of determination and concern in her eyes was throwing him off balance.

"Won't you at least try to fight it?" she asked him earnestly. He returned her gaze sadly.

"I never had a reason to do so," he replied with realization, "until now."

She shook her head violently at this.

"No, not for me," she instructed him, "for yourself, for the life you can still live right; for all that you can live for. Don't you see? You make your own destiny, no one else."

Folken's eyes widened at this, and could find no argument to present, in spite of all his years under Emperor Dornkirk's tutelage. All that he had learned in Zaibach now seemed to disappear before her, before her defiance of his destiny.

"Folken, please," she begged him, in a softer tone, "promise me you'll fight, you'll fight to live."

And he was powerless to refuse.

Nodding gravely, he promised.

Much to his surprise, she leaned her head gently on his chest, even as they continued to dance.

"I don't want you to die," she whispered fervently.

And he felt that that was the most beautiful thought anyone could have ever given him.

"Eries," he whispered back.

And they danced that way for some time, each reveling in the other's emotions, cherishing every moment they had together.

After a few songs, Folken gently took one of the princess's hands and raised it to his lips.

She faced him, her eyes shining.

"Thank you," he told her earnestly, "dearest Princess Eries."

She could not stop another tear from rolling down her cheek.

Folken raised his good hand to her face to stroke the tear away. But his hand remained on her cheek.

They gazed at each other intently, forgetting everything else that stood between them.

"I know at least one person I want to live for," Folken told her, his eyes filled with emotion.

He closed his eyes and lowered his face to hers. She closed her eyes and leaned toward him.

But just as their lips were about to touch, a pillar of light appeared and whisked Folken away with it.

Eries fell to her knees in shock and sorrow. A single, black feather floated down from where Folken had been standing.

She caught it with both hands and raised it to her lips, even as her tears began to drench the feather.

So engrossed in her mourning, she had not noticed that her tears were slowly but surely washing away the blackness of the feather, revealing patches of white from where the tears fell.

All she could think of was Folken, all she could wish for was for him to live.

"_Please,"_ she begged fervently, _"come back to me."_

--

"You're here at last, Folken."

Folken opened his eyes and found himself at the Emperor's chamber in Zaibach, with the Destiny Prognostication whirling in mad directions.

He frowned and clenched his fists, especially when he remembered what had just been interrupted. He dreaded to think of how miserable Eries was feeling, being left all alone in that deserted ballroom.

He had promised to fight, to make his own destiny. And he wasn't about to go back on his word.

Emperor Dornkirk frowned at Folken's arrival. He had been expecting it but there was something off about his former Strategos today.

And what's more, the Destiny Prognostication Engine was acting strangely. Could it be that there was a new reaction to fortune taking place?

"You seem different, Folken," the Emperor remarked in puzzlement, now unsure of what to expect.

"I am," Folken replied with great determination.

"_Come back to me."_

"My wishes have changed."


End file.
